Marble Blast GLC/Soundtracks
Marble Blast GLC has 10 original soundtracks on version 1.0.5. They are originally composed by NaCl586. Two of them are remixed by Tech Warrior. Since NaCl586 is Indonesian, each music names also available in Indonesian, though they may have different meaning than the English names. The download for the soundtracks will be up soon. 1. Title Screen Theme: The Euphoria / Kegembiraan Semesta (Composed by NaCl586, remixed by Tech Warrior) I made this music a long time ago, played on a piano recorded from a blackberry. Thanks to tech warrior for remixing this. This music kinda gives some energetic feeling for me, though some of the notes that I played aren't in this remix. I think my specialty is making sad or mellow compositions. Mason said this is awesome. 2. Level 1 and 2 Theme: The Journey Begins / Permulaan sebuah Kisah (Composed by NaCl586, played live on piano by NaCl586) Started with do, then going up the note and suddenly realized that I had to go down. That's how I made this song. For me it's really beautiful music that actually encourages you and also for me personally, nostalgia of course. I made this music when I was in eight grade, in middle of first school semester. And also this is my first music ever that I made by myself. 3. Level 3 and 4 Theme: Spirits from the Forest / Roh Hijau yang Berterbangan (Composed by NaCl586, played live on piano by NaCl586) A simple melody, I was reminded of this song when I was playing touhou musics in piano. Well, this song is not that good, repetitive notes. But those notes that are repetitive actually beautiful enough. I was satisfied with the results. This song also was uploaded to my youtube channel. I dunno what the relation of this music with a forest, but I feel that there was at that time, but now I don't think so again. 4. Level 5 and 6 Theme: The Stormy Evening / Hujan Dikala Senja (Composed by NaCl586, transcribed into MIDI by NaCl586) As the title says, I made this when the weather is kinda rained very heavily in an evening, right after I done my English remedial. Dunno why I made this song, but in my opinon, this is fits for a temple or something background music instead of marble blast, but it is still good. This is my first song that I made into midi, you may have heard this music on my youtube channel, beacuse I uplaoded this. 5. Level 7 and 8 Theme : Vanishing Dreams / Kesenjangan Antara Mimpi dan Kenyataan (Composed by NaCl586, transcribed into MIDI by NaCl586) This music is just one minute random notes to be honest, because I made this with just playing random notes for a minute. This turned out really great. This music is a bit fast and still I'm learning to make touhou styled music which never can be sucessful. And also, this song is again based on my feelings, which nobody understands including me. This music could be the philosophy of my feelings. 6. Level 9 and 10 Theme: Separation Goodbye / Akhir dari Sebuah Pertemanan (Composed by NaCl586, transcribed into MIDI by NaCl586) A really nice farewell theme, my friend likes this once I let him hear this, he likes the climax of this song. I just play random notes that match the sound of the left hand, recorded it and played it again. It's similar like how touhou music are created. And again based on my feeling. It's sad, and it like want to say that you must brave and strong to face the farewell and anything after that. 7. Extra Levels Theme: Hopeless Sorrow / Kegelisahan Tanpa Batas (Composed by NaCl586, transcribed into MIDI by NaCl586) To be honest, this is my worst music ever in my opinion. This was composed and made again based on my feelings, typical music of mine actually. Also getting slower at the middle, just to make a slow and calm feeling after the fast intro. I've been wanting to make a music that has that type of tempo. Slow and Fast, but I hope this small melody could satisfy you after completing all main levels. Congrats for acheiving it by the way :) 8. Naturous Levels Theme: Miracles in Misery / Peluang Keajaiban (Composed by NaCl586, transcribed into MIDI by NaCl586) I'm experimenting with percussions on this music for the first time, so it's not that great. It's like forest or nature-ish theme, african maybe? That was what my friend said. The interesting question, would this fits for an MB game? You decide it, for me, it's not :p 9. Beneath the Waterfall Theme: Child in Nature Depths, Yelling / Gadis yang Berseru Karena Keindahan Alam (Composed by NaCl586, transcribed into MIDI by NaCl586) Forest themed, I have no idea it could turned out like that. Sadness is the reason why I made this music, which I believe is the opposing effect that this music gives. Only a level uses this theme, and this music might make a quick nostalgia for you. Also the title of this music has a special meaning, just if you read it carefully by taking one letter from each words. 10. Ending Credits Theme: My Last Words / Perkataan Terakhir (Composed by NaCl586, remixed by Tech Warrior) This remix actually was a surprise for me. Mason asked Tech Warrior to remix this, and so he did. This music is awesome even it is only covering the first half of the music. I uploaded a video of me playing this music on my youtube, and actually A Link to the Past staff roll inspired me to made this. First part is the actual song and the second part is The Journey Begins.